The present invention generally relates to the field of pipe couplings, pipe fittings and/or pipe coupling systems. More particularly, the present invention provides a new and novel method of blocking off industrial vessels, e.g., blocking off storage tanks from processing lines.
Pipe couplings unlike those described in the present invention have been described in the prior art. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,434, Schmidt, described a coupling for joining the ends of unthreaded pipe sections. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,419,069, Griffin, described an invention relating to pipe fittings for controlling the passage of fluids comprising two short spaced longitudinally aligned pipe sections. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,688, Gachot, described a pipe coupling system which was the demountable and convertible for the purpose of joining two elements of a same pipe connected by tie bolts spaced about the axis of the pipe.
While the devices discussed previously herein have been described in the prior art, none of them contain the unique and novel features of the present invention.